The Environmental Health Sciences Core Center at OSU has a long history of pioneering integrative research in basic environmental health science that has translated to clinical research with far-reaching public health implications. During the most recent funding cycle, translational human clinical studies initiated by Center members include multiple approaches to cancer chemoprevention based on trout and rodent models (Bailey, Dashwood, Ho, Williams). Other Center-initiated studies have assessed the effect of micronutrients on blood pressure parameters with a-lipoic acid-acetylcarnitine and Vitamin C (Hagen, Frei), studied vitamin E metabolism in smokers and ultramarathoners (Traber, Frei), and investigated biomarkers of protection and injury (Stevens, Beckman, Frei, Traber). There is strong interest among Center investigators in launching further small-scale human clinical research projects typically involving 3-20 participants to translate the basic science accomplishments of the EHSC into clinically relevant research. Center members currently have ten funded human clinical studies awaiting implementation, two submitted for funding, and seven in the planning stages. The new Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) has been implemented to meet this growing need and foster additional translational researc